Shinji's Song
by FLCO EX
Summary: (Eminem got spoof! HA! May have OOCness) Asuka express her feeling about herself and Shinji in the Evangelion version of Eminem's 'Hailie's Song' Rated for swearing and a little Shinji hurting. R&R plz! THNX! Original Lyric uploaded for comparing.
1. Shinji's Song by Asuka

The Shinji Song  
Author by FLCO EX  
Sing by: Sohryu Asuka Langley  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal Crap: I don't own anything that is Evangelion and Eminem.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I'll just cut the crap. Hope you'll enjoy this songfic. Plz remember to Review after reading. Thanks  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Asuka]  
Yo  
I can't sing it  
I feel like singin  
I wanna fucking sing  
Cuz i'm happy  
Yeah, i'm happy  
HaHa  
Yo, check it out   
  
Some days i sit, staring out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes i think theres nothing to live for  
I almost break down and cry   
  
Somtimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am i here, am i just wasting my time?   
  
But then I see my Shinji  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I give him a blackeye   
  
{And now} Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Sycn test keeps failing on me  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then he comes back to me   
  
Those fuckin Angels, keeps gettin' stronger  
They kick my ass up with pride  
People make jokes, cuz I'm just a failure  
They just dont see my real side   
  
Don't mind rape me, you sissies,  
or it will drive me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive   
  
But then i see my Shinji  
Suddenly i'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I give him a blackeye   
  
{And now} Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Sycn test keeps failing on me  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then he comes back to me  
  
Man if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to you fuckers  
If I could hit the notes, I'd blow those Angels off to the undertakers  
To show Shinji how I feel about him, how happy I am that I met 'im  
God, I'm so lucky, I'm so glad that my mum didn't abort me  
  
Now you prob'ly get this picture from my public persona  
That I'm a foul arrogant whore bitch who has a dead momma,  
But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cause there's a lot of shit i keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' ma soul,  
And just know that I grow colder as the day suddenly flows  
This boulder on my shoulder that gets heavy and harder to hold  
And this load is like the third impact of the world  
And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up  
Or try to live up to these expectations? now look,  
I love Baka Shinji more than life in itself,  
But my stubornness and Wondergirl's determined to make my life living hell  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances i'm dealt  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, Kaji had someone else  
But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted  
So here's what im facin: failing sync ratio, an angel's mind molestation  
I've lost my job to those assholes, i've been to bat for those assholes  
I've taken bats to people' backs, bent over backwards for my boss Gendo  
Man, I shoulda seen it comin, why'd I join Nerv in the first place?  
Woulda ripped the pre-nup if I'd seen what they was fuckin  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my baka, maybe the only baka that I adore, Shinji  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My baka travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
Its like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted   
  
{And now} Now it don't like the world's on my shoulders   
everyone is leaning on me   
Cause my Shinji knows that his girlfriend is a tyrant.   
Now he can't run away from me  
  
Woow!  
I told you, I can't sing.  
Oh well, I tried  
Hey baka Shinji, remember when I said  
If you stay in one spot, I will be right there?  
Well guess what, I'm here.  
And you ain't goin nowhere you baka hentai  
Now eat this! (gives Shinji a punch in the face)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's all. Enjoy~!


	2. Hailie's Song by Eminem

Hailie's Song by Eminem  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this song or anything that is Eminem/Shady Record  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Eminem]  
Yo  
I can't sing it  
I feel like singin  
I wanna fucking sing  
Cuz i'm happy  
Yeah, i'm happy  
HaHa  
I got my baby back  
Yo, check it out   
  
Some days i sit, staring out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes i think theres nothing to live for  
I almost break down and cry   
  
Somtimes i think i'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am i here, am i just wasting my time?   
  
But then i see my baby  
Suddenly i'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when i look into her eyes   
  
{And now}Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me   
  
My baby girl keeps gettin' older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me  
They just dont see my real side   
  
I act like shit, dont phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive   
  
But then i see my baby  
Suddenly i'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when i look into her eyes   
  
Man if i could sing, i'd keep singing this song to my daughter  
If i could hit the notes, i'd blow something as long as my father  
To show her how i feel about her, how proud i am that i got 'er  
God, im a daddy, im so glad that her mum didn't [censored] (abort her)  
  
Now you prob'ly get this picture from my public persona  
That i'm a pistol-packing drug-addict who bags on his momma,  
But i wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cause there's a lot of shit i keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' ma soul,  
And just know that i grow colder the older i grow  
This boulder on my shoulder that gets heavy and harder to hold  
And this load is like the weight of the world  
And i think my neck is breaking should i just give up  
Or try to live up to these expectations? now look,  
I love my daughter more than life in itself,  
But i got a wife who's determined to make my life living hell  
But i handle it well, given the circumstances i'm dealt  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
But the years that i've wasted are nothing to the tears that ive tasted  
So here's what im facin: 3 felonies, 6 years of probation  
I've went to jail for this woman, i've been to bat for this woman  
I've taken bats to people' backs, bent over backwards for this woman  
Man, i shoulda seen it comin, why'd i stick my penis uppin?  
Woulda ripped the pre-nup if i'd seen what she was fuckin  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my baby, maybe the only lady that i adore, halie  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
Its like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted   
  
{And now} Now it don't like the world's on my shoulders everyone is leaning on me Cause my baby knows that her daddy is a soldier. Nothing can take her from me  
  
Woow!  
I told you, i can't sing.  
Oh well, i tried  
Halie, remember when i said  
If you ever need anything, daddy will be right there?  
Well guess what, daddy's here.  
And i ain't goin nowhere baby  
I love you (kiss)


End file.
